A Baby Story
by CarlinJ83
Summary: This is about Arnold and Helga becoming a family.
1. Unexpected

A/n thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other story I'm thinking about writing one more chapter and that should be done, this one would be fun write.

Summary: This is about Arnold and Helga becoming a family.

Unexpected

Helga awoke with a start. The pounding in her head was amplified by the sudden dizziness that had decided to set in. She winced as all of the muscles in her stomach and abdomen contracted. Arnold had gone off to work had some paperwork he needed to catch up and prepping up for another assignment they had for him to go to Cambodia. Helga couldn't subscribe how proud she was of him.

It was after they got back from their honeymoon, which was magical and so romantic; Helga started to feel sick it was nothing to think anything of it was probably something she ate that didn't agree with her stomach perhaps food poisoning then all of a sudden she ran to the bathroom kneeled down and it happened very quickly.

Slowly she rose her head from the sink her stomach nauseas and her head spinning, her hands began to tremble as she turned on the faucet listening to the rushing water so she wouldn't feel the need to vomit again She slowly inhaled then exhaled calming herself by taking a couple deep breathes before she took a step away from the sink. Tired, and exhausted from waking up so early and being sick at the toilet for almost an hour. She looked in the mirror seeing the reflection of her 30 year old self, oh how time has flown and took in a breathe at realizing of what was really happening now. Indescribable emotions began to wash over her until tears began to jerk at the corner of her eyes, one emotion she knew that she was feeling right now was fear. She slowly stumbled out from the bathroom her head feeling light and her vision slightly dizzy. She grasped the hall wall.

Helga paced back and forth, her arms folded. 'What if I am pregnant?' She thought to herself which couldn't happen now and it's not that she wanted children it's just that she and Arnold had plans to travel the world and experience being a married couple first and a baby puts a hold on everything, she had to call phoebe and knowing Vanessa and little Greta she should be up now.

Vanessa had answered the phone who preferred to Helga as her aunt Helga as to Arnold she calls uncle Arnold, hey Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe the foursome consider themselves family and are blessed to have Vanessa and Greta in their lives, to where they visit one another every weekends and holidays, Gerald comes up mostly his brother Jamie'o and his family live in Boston to where Timberly lives in Maryland and the parents are in Georgia and Phoebe's parents are in Kentucky to whom she visits every weekend, so it's nice for Helga considering her family Bob, Miriam and Olga live out in California and have problems that Helga just doesn't want to deal with.

So after talking to Phoebe on the phone, Helga ran out to the drugstore to pick up a paternity test, she came home went into the bathroom shut the door and than it all began After a few seconds she sharply inhaled and picked the pregnancy test off of the counter. She didn't know what to think. She knew two things; she was pregnant.

"oh boy or girl" she said

She chuckled to herself and mumbled, "So much for the 'take it slow' plan." She smiled. No matter how shocking and unexpected this was, she wanted it. She dialed her obstetrician's number and made an appointment.

"Well Mrs. Shortman, your blood test came back. Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant." She knew that. And while it was scientifically improbable, she felt it. She thanked the doctor and left. Walking back to her car, Brennan felt her phone buzz. It was Arnold calling. Suddenly her heart began to race. She tapped answer and said, "Mrs. Shortman." Her voice was slightly shaky, but he didn't catch it.

"Helga! Do you want me to come pick you up from home?" "Uh. No. I'm at a doctor's appointment at the moment. I will just meet you there. Text me the address." This time he caught the shakiness in her voice. "A doctor's appointment? Helga, are you okay? You sound, I don't know, not like you." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, Arnoldo, I am fine. I'll explain it all to you at a more appropriate time." "Okay Helgs, but we will talk about this." "Yes, I am very certain that we will." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes for a moment. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

_A/N: I hope this all makes sense._


	2. Telling Him

A/n thank you all for favoring me and my stories it means so much you are all so wonderful and I love your review especially Neptune's comments they crack me up every time, my response to 2 Helga Pataki no I don't think 30 is too old to be having a baby look at women who are having babies in their 40's so I don't see any problem with it, I know your all aware that Phyllis Dillard's passing

In memory of Phyllis Dillard

'Okay, Helga ole girl Pull yourself together.' She thought as she pulled into the parking garage. She parked her car beside Arnold's Lincoln MLKZ and proceeded inside the condo; setting down her purse and keys Helga Shortman looked at her self in the full front mirror in the hallway. She looked the same as she always did. Her slim figure was the same, but it wouldn't last long as she had just found she was pregnant. Yes Helga was pregnant; it was not planned at all.

Her hand stroke over her belly, this wasn't something extraordinary she figured, after all this did happen to women every day and it was normal, it was normal, so why was she freaking out by the mere though of it. It was because for Helga this was not normal. She had a hard time grasping it. She could not really picture her self as a mother. Sure she had come over them in her line of work, talking to children even played with a baby once, but being a mother was something completely different, this she was not ready for.

She sighed wondering how long it would take for her to start showing and everyone to notice before she looked at the time." she thought before her hand again stroke over her abdomen and she said: "You weren't suppose to happen you know, yet you did."

As she proceeded into the bedroom she noticed a suitcase on the bed; Arnold was packing up to go on his trip, his job Doctors Without Borders/Medicines Sans Frontiers (MSF) is scaling up its tuberculosis (TB) support in the Cambodian province of Kampong Cham while continuing to help shape the nation's national TB program, MSF is expanding activities in three prisons in Phnom Penh to include basic primary health care in addition to tuberculosis and HIV/AIDS screening and treatment. And he and along with his partners Andrew and Carrie were the only ones up for the job, Helga couldn't put into words on how proud of him she as always has and always will be.

He looked up from packing and noticed her standing in the doorway and smiled walking over to not having a clue what was happening and wrapping his arms around her waist as they started kissing, "need help packing?" she asked "I'm actually done but thanks for offering" he said as he started to unbutton her blouse and nibbling on her neck tilting her head back smiling she was basically glowing at this time here she had a wonderful husband who treats her like gold and now she was having his baby things couldn't get much better than that.

"Arnold I'm Pregnant!"

A/n I hope this all makes sense


	3. Not Missing Much

A/n: I want to thank you all for the reviews.

Helga let a heavy sigh escape from her as she brushed her long hair away from her face. Arnold was sitting next to her on couch and this is right after Helga dropped the bomb on him about being pregnant, he didn't know what to think he didn't have to be at the airport in 10 hrs.

He didn't know how this happened. Well he _knows_ how it happened; trust me, I was there that's how it was always supposed to go. But baby makes three? No. Unplanned and unexpected, was it a matter of faith? A mere random happening we would never be able to explain? I don't know. I'll probably never know.

But, the fact is, it doesn't matter _how_. It only matters that we are going to have a child. A little green-eyed, blonde-haired baby wrapped up in pink or in blue, tucked between us every night. A little piece of each other.

Unplanned. Unexpected. But whether Faith or Love or Honor had anything to do with it, she was expecting. He reached out to give her a hug "You're sure you don't want me to cancel? I could reschedule for…" Arnold paces in the foyer.

"Arnold honey all you'll be missing mood swings and crazy cravings Arnold, go," Arnold concedes with a sweet smile and stares into his wife's eyes. " We'll talk every day. Twice a day!"

"It's three weeks, we'll survive," Helga deadpans before pulling Arnold in for one last goodbye kiss. "Okay, I love you. And you." He places his hand on the spot Helga had told him the baby is resting in today. "Call if you need anything. Miles and Stella will take good care of you."

"Get the hell out of here before you miss your flight!" "Kay, I'm out OF here." With one last kiss, Helga closes the front door behind him and retreats into the living room.

"I've got your wonderful parents willing to stand by if I need anything, but apparently that isn't good enough for the Protector," Co complains sarcastically, slumping onto the love seat opposite the couch Miles and Stella are sitting on.

"Oh, honey, he's just worried about you. You should be used to that by now, " teases good-naturedly.

To that, Helga rolls her eyes.

Stella responds comfortingly. "Don't let it bother you, sweetie. We're excited to be here. As she placed her hands on Helga's reassuring her everything's going to be just fine.

A/N please review.


	4. Cravings

Cravings

So three weeks gone by fast and Arnold had gotten back from his trip; he and Helga were in bed asleep when all of a sudden Helga woke up for the third time that night, tossing and turning, not being able to turn on her side. She sat up in annoyance, her shoulder-length hair haphazardly across her cheeks and head. Turning her attention to the alarm clock that sat on the small table beside the bed, she sighed once again. The red light of the clock read 4:47 A.M.

_Too early for a snack run? _Helga contemplated, resting a finger on her chin, as if in deep thought, _Or possibly too late?_

Nudging the man in deep slumber beside her, she groaned, "Arnold." quietly. her husband. In more way than one, was in a comfortable sleep.

Until he was woken up. Helga clicked on the lamp that was on the bedside table; the loud _click _noise being enough for Arnold to sigh and turn to face her. "Arnold..." Helga whispered quietly, nudging his arm, " Arnold groaned loudly, covering his head with a pillow. "Hmm?" He asked, his tone indicating a slight annoyance, something Helga was not adept at identifying.

"I'm hungry." Helga replied blatantly, pouting slightly. She sat up fully, resting her head against the wooden headboard and rubbing her swollen belly. She was around seven months pregnant now

Arnold removed the pillow from his face, cracking open his eyes, and smiling at the good wife sitting before him. "Then go in the fridge and find something, Helga." He suggested quietly.

"You have none here. Forty-six percent of pregnant women prefer or crave sweet food. He nodded. "As it turns out, I am in that statistic." With one final groan, Booth began to wake up. He glanced at the clock, now reading 4:50. "It is _way _too early for this, Helga. Ah, you know, I always found something cute about how pregnant women wake up their spouses in the middle of the night."

"Really?" Helga asked, chuckling lightly. And, technically, it's the middle of the morning. It's been morning for hours."

Arnold jumped out of the large bed, just wearing boxers, and began to search for sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Alright what will it be?" He cracked a smile at her as he slipped on a pair of loose gray sweat pants and a Philadelphia Flyers t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "It's not as if it isn't true." Arnold winked, heading into the kitchen to find his keys and shoes. Helga, meanwhile, sat on the bed and patted her belly, smacking her lips together in deep thought. "Well, I suppose what I would like right now is some of those little cupcakes," She held up her hand to demonstrate the size.

"I believe you know the ones I mean. I believe they're meant for small children, but they are _very _satisfying during pregnancy. I believe our child likes those small cupcakes.

Arnold paused for a second in his quest to find his shoes. _Our child_. The words looped in his head over and over again. He was having a child with Helga When they first met all those years ago, he never even thought he'd have a chance. Now, the genius doctor was sitting in his bed, comfortably relaxing as she was carrying _their _child. Arnold glanced at Helga, smiling at her. Not the smile he gave to the squints when they found something in a heap of remains, but the smile that was reserved for only her. The same smile he had on his face when she told him of her pregnancy; the same one he knew he had in his coma dream three years prior. Helga glanced at him, confused, wondering what he was thinking.

"Arnold?"

He nodded. "Yeah, little cupcakes. Anything else?"

"Ice cream." "We have ice cream, Helga," Arnold replied, walking up to the freezer. He poked his head in, ready to demonstrate that they had ice cream, but there was none found. "You at the ice cream."

Helga smiled coyly. "Yes, I did. That is why you need to buy some more. But, make sure it's vanilla. Or oreo. I thoroughly enjoy Oreo ice cream."

Arnold squinted his eyes a bit. "I'm sure you do." He tied his running shoes, slipping his keys into his pocket, and headed to the door. "Alright, you send me out this early, Helga, I'm using _your_ card." He winked at her subtly - something that didn't go unnoticed - and walked out the door. Before it shut, Helga said, "Thank you!" and eased back into bed. Over the last seven months with Arnold as newlyweds, she had realized some things: he has a good and generous heart, he will always be there to protect her, and -

"He hogs the damn covers." Helga whispered, yanking the thick quilt that covered Arnold half of the bed to her. She snuggled up in the warmth of the blanket - November in New York. was quite cold. She wasn't accustomed to sleeping on her back, as she tossed and turned during the night through most of her life, but she had gotten used to it by month two of her pregnancy. Helga sighed, her eyes heavier now, and began to fall asleep.

When Arnold returned about a half hour later, he was carrying two bags of groceries for the pregnant reporter. "I had to go to a 7-Eleven that was seven blocks away, because most of the places aren't open until around seven or eight in the morning. I tell you, no place in New York is open at this ungodly hour, except of course a shady..." He trailed off his words, realizing that Helga didn't even seem the slightest bit interested in what he bought. Arnold padded through the apartment, heading into his bedroom, the door wide open. There, in deep sleep, was Helga, her arms slumped over her belly as she slept, her chest rising and falling, the slightest hint of a snore coming to the surface.

Arnold quickly unloaded the groceries into their respective place in the kitchen and headed back into the bedroom. He crawled under the large quilt that was spread over Helga and snuggled close to her, keeping a hand on her ever-growing tummy.

_Our child,_Arnold thought, smiling to himself as he began to fall back asleep, _We're having a child._


	5. Baby Shower

Baby Shower

Sunlight peaked in through the uncovered windows, allowing it to spill in on first a room set for a party, the table covered with eclectic plates, many in fact. Then it shone in upon a room made for comfort. The room was covered in muted tones that allowed one to relax. It was filled with overstuffed couches and chairs, most of which were currently occupied.

Today pink streamers hung from the lighting fixtures. Pink balloons were tied to the chairs. Pink tablecloths covered a long table in the center of the lounge and a smaller table off to the side. On the center of the long table was a pink vase filled with pink flowers. The small table held a pink cake, pink plates and forks, a pitcher of pink lemonade and pink cups.

Sheena, who had been hanging a pink "It's A Girl!" banner on the wall, turned at the sound of Phoebe voice. "What do you think?" Phoebe knew Sheena was looking for a compliment, but none of the first five words that sprang to her mind-gaudy, tacky, excessive, over-the-top, nauseating-could be considered complimentary. "It

looks…pink."

There were salads, punch and the shower cake on table and gifts piled high to the ceiling

Sheena laughed. "Of course! Helga is having a _girl_."

"Yes, she is," Phoebe said, forcing herself to smile. She could have refused Sheena's offer to decorate the lounge for Helga's surprise baby shower, but Devon had kept her up the night before and she had been too tired to argue. "You clearly put a lot of effort into these decorations."

Approximately ten minutes later, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Patty and Sheena were assembled in the lounge. Arnold and Helga arrived soon after.

"What are you all doing here?" Helga asked her friends. Her eyes widened as she took in the new lounge decor. "And what happened to the lounge?"

"I decorated!" Sheena said with pride. "Doesn't it look amazing?" "It looks…pink," Helga replied.

Phoebe bit back a laugh. "We're here to give you a baby shower, sweetie."

Helga noticed the gifts stacked in a corner of the lounge. "That's very kind of you all, but you didn't need to buy us anything. Arnold and I have more than enough money to provide everything our child needs."

Arnold wrapped an arm around Helga's shoulders. "I told Phoebe you'd say that, but she insisted."

"We know you guys don't _need _gifts for the baby," Phoebe explained. "But we wanted to get them anyway. We're all very excited that you two have _finally_ stopped denying your undying love for each other…"

"This gift is from all of us on the ward, Helga. Before you open it, we have to tell you that you can't show this to Arnold," Phoebe told her with a wicked grin.

"Helga, when you're in that delivery room, you're probably going to tell Arnold that you'll never have sex with him again. But you'll change your mind after several weeks and we just thought this might help set the mood," Rhonda said as Helga hugged her. "It's always fun to wear something sexy even if it's only for about three seconds, which is probably how long you'll have this on before Arnold gets a hold of.

A/N Reviews please


	6. The Arrival

It was a cool winter's night, as Helga lay nestled in her bed next to her sleeping husband. It was midnight, the air was still, the glow from the city lights visible through the window, and the gentle breathing of Arnold sleeping echoed in her ear. She couldn't sleep that night so she just lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, her hand resting on the mound on her stomach. Helga was nine months pregnant, due anytime now. She started to remember how it all happened, the night a miracle occurred.

All of a sudden, a painful contraction halted her remberinces. Then another one a few minutes later, it was time. She nudged Arnold and said, "Arnold, it's time."

"Huh? Time for what?" he said half asleep. "The baby!" Those two words woke him up in no time. He struggled to get the sheets off and in a huge tangle, fell to the floor with a thud. "Arnold, get the suitcase.

Arnold runs around the condo in a panic, like a chicken with his head cut off. "Arnold, the suitcase is in the closest," Hilde said calmly while grimacing in pain. Helga was enjoying this"

Oh right," he says as dashes back upstairs to their bedroom to get the suitcase. "Ready to go babe." "Um, Hun, I think you might want to put some clothes on. Those boxers might be a little cold and inappropriate," she said as she put a coat on over her flannel pajamas.

"Yeah, right," he said looking down at himself. He then put on a pair of jeans and a shirt as quickly as he could. He grabbed the suitcase and ran down hallway to warm up the car. He tossed the suitcase in the back seat and ran back inside to get his wife. Helga was slowly waddling down the stairs when Arnold came in. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. As soon as she was buckled in, he peeled out of the driveway and sped as fast as he could to the hospital. "Arnold, slow down," Helga said as she clung tightly to the seat, her knuckles whitened with her grip.

Arnold wasn't paying attention; all he cared about was getting her to the hospital. As soon as they got to the hospital, Duo quickly parked the car and helped Helga out. With arm around her for support, he helped her towards the emergency room door. With hand below her stomach for support, she waddled along as fast as she could. Nurses came out with a wheelchair and rolled her away. "Wait here sir," one of them told Arnold.

"Why?" "We are going to get her settled in, then someone will come and get you." He nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. He sat there; elbows on his knees and face in hands, watching the second hand on the clock make its way around time after time. The minutes just passed like days as he waited there and just as he was about to fall asleep, the nurse came in to get him. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Mr. Shortman, you can see your wife now."

His face lit up as she took him to the room where they had Hilde set up in. When he walked in, there was Helga situated on a bed with feet in stirrups, waiting for the doctor to come. Arnold quickly went to her bedside and kissed her on the cheek. "Just breath Hun and you will do fine."

She abruptly grabbed his wrist and tightened her grip around it. "If I don't get an epidural soon, heads are going to roll," she said angrily. Duo, shocked by her actions, ran out of the room to get a doctor. He ran down the hall to find one. He saw one standing around and said, "My wife needs some pain killers now, or else you will be sorry.

The doctor saw the look in his eyes and quickly went to the room. The doctor walked in with needle in hand, Hilde breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly what Arnold meant when he said you would be sorry. He quickly administered the drugs and Helga started to ease up and calm down. The doctor examined her and said, "Almost fully dilated. Are you ready Mrs. Shortman."

Faintly she said, "Yes." The doctor got a few nurses to assist in the birth. Arnold stood by her side, coaching her along. Then he saw a little bit of blood on the floor coming from his wife, he then turned white as a sheet and passed out on the floor. "Would somebody help him?" the doctor shouted. A few nurses quickly aided him. "Now push!" the doctor ordered.

With all of her strength, Helga pushed and pushed, all the while screaming in pain. The nurses had put the unconscious Duo in a chair next to her bedside. Within minutes, the sound of crying echoed the room. Arnold slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful little girl; all bundled up and nestled up to Helga's breast for comfort. He then looked at his wife whose hair was dampened by sweat and whose skin was glistening from the same moisture. Her eyes were glassy as tears of joy streamed down her face. She was ogling the little bundle in her arms with loving eyes. The baby had beautiful ebony hair and bright blue eyes, just like her mother. Helga heard rustling and looked up and saw that he was awake and said, "Are you all right honey?"

"Ah, Helga, she's beautiful Hun. She looks just like her mother." Hilde smiled and looked at him lovingly. "Ah, babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pass out. How are you feeling?" he said as he kissed her on the temple. "Happy and tired, but mostly happy," she said with extreme joy in her voice. "What do you think this little miracles name should be?"

"How about Chantal?" Arnold suggested as he eyed the tiny bundle. "That's a beautiful name Arnold. Chantal it is," she said as she smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"Ah, Helga, I wish I could have done this for you. Take all of the pain so you wouldn't of had to go through It." "Oh Arnold, that's sweet, but this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. The pain was nothing compared to the outcome." Then a small smile crept upon her face and she said teasingly, "You know, with modern technology, it's possible for men to give birth now."


	7. First Night

A/N: I want to thank you all for reviews and adding me and my stories to your list of favorite so touching I think I'm going to cry, to answer Helga Chantal think of it at this way Shawntal, it's French and it's after Chantal Krveviazuk a singer songwriter from Winnipeg you should check her out on YouTube and I just happen to like the name, so and to all form you I've deleted two of my other stories just so you all can follow easily I don't want you all getting confused. Again thank you all xoxo

I don't own Hey Arnold.

First Night

A few days later after giving birth to a beautiful 5lb 3oz baby girl Chantal Gertrude Shortman and Helga have just brought her home and are walking into the nursery with Arnold follwing closely behind with all the stuff from the hospital

''welcome home sweetie.'' Helga says softly to Chantal and gently kissing her tiny forehead that's not covered by her little pink and white hat

''What do ya think of your new room nice huh?' Helga asks the sleeping baby and gently lays her down in the new crib

''how ya doing mommy do ya need anything?'' Arnold asks her

''just sleep.'' Helga tells him and smiles down at her little girl and turns around and smiles at him and goes to thier bedroom and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and climbs into bed

Arnold peeks over the crib and smiles down at the little person he and Helga created together and watches his little girl sleep peacefully then leaves the room and goes into the bedroom with Helga and goes into the bathroom and starts to brush his teeth and peeks out at her.

Helga?'' Arnold questions

''hmm?'' Helga answers

''you okay?'' Arnold questions

''shh tired.'' Helga tells him patting the bed with her eyes closed laying on her stomach

''hold on be right there.'' Arnold tells her finishing up then gets some sweats and a teeshirt on and crawls into bed next to her rubbing her back softly

''mmm.'' Helga moans

''shh.'' Arnold shushes her softly

''that feels good.'' Helga tells him

''shh go to sleep.'' Arnold tells her

''but Chantal.'' Helga says worrying

''shh. I got her if she wakes up.'' Arnold tells her

''mmkay.'' Helga says and starts to fall into a deep sleep

Arnold stays awake and up listening for Chantal over the baby monitor.


	8. First Birthday

First Birthday

It had been one year. One year of first everything; from sitting up to crawling to walking to first words and now their baby girl wasn't a baby girl anymore. She was a toddler. They couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday she was born; or rather just yesterday Helga found out she was pregnant. The whole journey from them finding out to preparing the nursery to going through her labor was amazing and exhilarating and they couldn't believe where they were now.

It had been an exciting, fun, challenging and fast year filled with learning and love. For Arnold and Helga learning how to balance parenthood with busy careers was tiring but so worth it. They were very grateful that people were willing to work around Chantal from her eating schedule to her sleeping schedule;

They were very grateful for their friends. They became instant 'aunts' and 'uncles' overnight. Looking after Chantal when either of them were working; changing her, feeding her, or just looking in on her when they couldn't. Their friends were their family and they loved them. And Chantal loved them.

Planning a first birthday was something neither of them has ever done, so when they started they had no idea what to do or even how to start. All Helga knew was that she wanted it to be very girly, very fun and wanted all the people who loved Chantal and who Chantal loved there.

Chantal was a very fun and happy baby (or toddler now). She was always smiling and laughing and wanted to play. Everyone loved her and whenever she was at the daycare or just visiting her parents everyone always took time out to play with her or talk to her or even just to wave and say hi.

They decided not the do a theme, instead just to have lots of colorful balloons, streamers, plates, cups, napkins, and a pink cake; Helga wanted to make sure that even if Chantal didn't remember her first birthday she would have fun and Arnold did make sure to take lots of pictures.

When it came to party day Helga was in full decorating force. The whole house was covered in streamers of all different bright cheerful colors and lots of colorful balloons. Plates, napkins, cups, and even forks and spoons.

When it came to the food and drinks, Helga wanted 'kid-friendly' food. Finger sandwiches, mini hot dogs, baby pizzas, veggies and dip with pop and juice.

As for Chantal's outfit, Helga dressed her in a pink and white polka dot dress with pink flats and white tights.

All of Arnold's and Helga's friends were there and they all brought Chantal lots of gifts. Everything from books and toys and stuffed animals to a mini hot pink car and a doll house; not to mention a toddler size doctor's kit, dolls, clothes, you name it-it was there and much, much more!

When it came to cake time both Arnold and Helga brought out Chantal's cake and watched as she looked at the cake in amazement then completely attacked it and covered herself in pink icing; her clothes and her hair all a mess, but they made sure to capture the moment on camera.

The party had been a complete success and lots of fun. Everyone had eaten way too much and drank lots and the cake was amazing.

Chantal seemed to have the best time. She ate tons of food and loved her cake and when it came time to opening her gifts- in true toddler styles didn't really care about them but loved all the colorful wrapping paper; which just made everyone laugh more and have more fun.

It was now way past Chantal's bedtime and the whole house was still dirty with plates and paper and the extra food still had to be put away but it was ok. Chantal was bathed and a very happy but sleepy girl.

"She definitely had a fun time tonight don't you think?" Helga asked Arnold as she put Chantal down in her crib and put a light pink blanket over her.

"She really did, although I think she liked the wrapping paper from her gifts more than the gifts themselves." Arnold told her as she softly strokes Chantal's blonde curls.

"Yeah, I think she did." Helga laughed.

"Look at her. One year old already, where did the time go?" Arnold said softly

"I honestly don't know. It's kind of sad though that she's growing up. I wish she could stay a baby forever. But at the same time seeing her grow up and learn everything around her is going to be amazing, you know?" Helga said

"Yeah, it will be." Arnold replied then "I can't believe that she's one already...it seems like just yesterday she was born, and now she's growing up."

"Me too. Before we know it she's going to going to kindergarten then going to junior high..." Helga says

"Ok, how about we don't think about that yet. I want her to stay my little girl for as long as she can." Arnold says interrupting her

"Oh Arnold, she's going to be your little girl forever." Helga tells him as he lightly strokes Chantal's hair as they continue to look over her in her crib.

"We should probably get downstairs and start cleaning up otherwise the house is going to be a mess in the morning." Helga tells him as they continue to watch Chantal sleep

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Chantal, happy birthday honey, we love you." Arnold says as he kisses Chantal's hair.

"Night sweetheart, we love you and hope you had a very happy birthday." Helga says as she does the same.

The two of them leave Chantal's nursery and before they reached the stairs Arnold took Helga and swung her around and kissed her "although we can always clean tomorrow" she said

As Arnold scooped her up and took her into the master bedroom and close the door behind them.


	9. Conceived

A/N: Helga Pataki 9 you just know what's going to happen before it even happens; you cease to amaze me lol, well so far so good I'm getting tons of followers and have favored my stories, I'm very pleased at all the compliments I'm getting, you all may have vision but I have revisions. Well I'll shut up and get on with this next and final chapter..

Conceived

It was the morning after and Arnold was in the living room cleaning up from the birthday party letting Helga sleep in, he had already gotten with Chantal feeding and dressing her and put her in the playpen. So he could get back to cleaning from vacuuming to sweeping he did everything even folding His, Helga and Chantal's laundry. What a wonderful husband Helga thought to herself.

Helga got up not feeling so great the first time she and Arnold had done it since Chantal was born, they didn't have much time to spend like that together in a long time, so it was special night Chantal had turned a year old.

It's just that they were having such a great time with friends from Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Gerald and their kids, their old teacher Mr. Simmons and his wife Lillian, Harold and Patty and their kids, Eugene who came all the way from Goshen, Connecticut to Grandpa Miles and Grandma Stella who told funny stories of Arnold when he was a baby, even Bob, Miriam and Olga whose getting a divorce by the way was there with her kids Colby and Wyatt.

So why shouldn't they it wasn't as if they were committing a crime or anything for Christ Sake Helga thought, Arnold is her husband and she could do whatever she wanted to with him so it's know one's fucking business what they did, Chantal was conceived on their honeymoon.

Helga got up put a robe on and walked into the bathroom; it all happen real quick she threw up food and cake from the previous day she stood up looked herself in the mirrior she thought as she opened the cupboard to check to see and if there were any more pregnancy tests that she saved for ever since she found out when she was pregnant with Chantal, she was able to find one took it out and looked at the box for directions

She waited 5 minutes for the test results to come back, time was up and she went in picked it up and it read positive she went into the living room to where Arnold was almost through cleaning up from the birthday party they had the day before, she came in and was at awe everything was spotless went over to the playpen to check on Chantal who was napping, Helga smiled as she bent over and kissed her sleeping daughters forehead.

Arnold had stopped what he was doing and then he noticed Helga standing over Chantal's sleeping form; smiled went over wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck "sleep well?" he asked as they both watched Chantal as she was taken her morning nap

Helga pulled out the test and showed it to Arnold as she was glowing he smiled "oh honey that's wonderful" he said

"I think it's time we'd start looking for a bigger place" she said as they kissed.


	10. Looking Back

A/N thank you all so much for the reviews

Looking Back

Helga was in her third trimester with her second child. She couldn't believe how easy being pregnant was this time round. It helped that she and Arnold had stable careers. Looking out the window into the backyard she thought about how far they had come and how their lives had changed.

They were in their new house 310 Cummins Hill Rd Mil that they bought in Milford, Pennsylvania, it had a huge yard with a lot of trees and a pool in the backyard, as Helga came out sat in the screened in porch.

She watched Arnold playing with their daughter Chantal and her heart melted at the sight. He had always been a great father to Chantal couldn't wait to see how he was going to be with their son.

Helga thought to herself she had a pretty good life, realizing how blessed she really was to have a loving husband and a little girl who had so much of her father in her, and now another one on it's way, she could feel that it was a boy this time, god only knows what he's going to come out acting like.

Helga as of now has come a long way from being a little girl who thought she was alone in the world to being married to that same little boy who offered his umbrella to her, and that she's never forgotten since that day.

Now she was carrying his second child, she was due for a sonogram and that everyone like Stella who was performing the sonogram and people like Phoebe and Gerald were invited to know the sex of new baby.

"Hello, we're here," Helga's best friend Phoebe called out, her voice echoing throughout the large house and breaking Helga away from her thoughts.

"I'm in the kitchen" she called back, pretending to be busy cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Hey girly," Phoebe greeted as she entered the kitchen. She rushed to Helga and gave her a hug, being careful to not squeeze too hard on Helga's stomach.

"Hi Phoebe Gerald," Haley greeted her other best friend and Phoebe's husband, Gerald in welcoming embrace. Helga had known Gerald most of her life and he had become a crucial part of Arnold and Helga's life, just like Phoebe. "Hey Devon," she ruffled Gerald and Phoebe's son's hair.

"So where's that buddy of mine?" he asked, looking for Arnold

"He's with Chantal in the yard."

Gerald and Devon left to say hi to Arnold and Chantal in the back yard, leaving Phoebe and Helga alone in the kitchen with Vanessa and Greta.

"How are you feeling Helga? You look great by the way. Really rocking the pregnant glow," Phoebe complimented.

"I'm feeling great, tired but definitely great. This pregnancy has been so much easier than Chantal's. I definitely would not advise getting pregnant at all," she joked. At the time of Chantal's pregnancy scared and stressed, but they were all able to laugh about it now.

"Make sure you're getting plenty of rest Helga G, Shortman, I want my godson to be healthy," she said whilst rubbing Helga's protruding bump.

"Arnold's taking care of that."

"Oh really?" Phoebe smirked. Phoebe was the only person that Helga knew who would get excited about other people's sex stories.

"Not like that Phoebes," she swatted Phoebe's arm. "I just meant that he is doing all the housework and taking care of Chantal so that I can relax."

"Whatever Helga, I can so picture you and Arnold having hot pregnant sex."

"That is actually disgusting Phoebes. You shouldn't be picturing me and Arnold having sex at all, least of all 'hot pregnant sex'" she quoted Phoebe.

"You're right; I'll keep these thoughts to myself from now on or just share them with Gerald."

"Ewww Phoebes, he's like my brother. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want images of Arnold and me. Same as I don't want them of you and Gerald. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be taking my daughter out for the day?"


	11. Sonogram

A/N:

Stella loved her job, seeing the looks of joy on expectant parents when they had each scan, it didn't matter whether or not it was their first or last scan, the emotion rarely changed. But it was rare to see a full family arrive for a scan, normally the other kids were left with a friend or a relative, most simply didn't want their older children to see them crying happy tears, most knew their kids wouldn't understand the purpose of the visit, therefore boring easily and creating a fuss at hanging around unnecessarily. In fact studies had shown that only 5% of children got to see the scan of the younger sibling so it was a pleasant surprise to see one of his newest regulars enter with their first born in tow, her hands planted firmly and securely into those of her parents, her father seemed to be relaying instructions that she wasn't too touch unless she asked first and then was given permission.

Along with their friends Gerald and Phoebe, and as well as her husband Mile was there to find out the sex of the baby

"Helga" he greeted "Arnold, and Chantal you came too" she smiled in Chantal's direction, who ran up and gave her grandma a great big bear hug

"ready to see the baby?" she asked Chantal

"YES"! Chantal said all excited jumping up and down

"Helga if you'd like to lie down on the bed" she told Helga as he stood and moved to shelving at the far side of the room.

"Mommy you've just got up" Chantal stated in confusion "Why are you going back to bed?" she asked.

"Mommy has to lie down so the doctor can put a magic wand on mommy's tummy to see the baby" Helga told her, hoping it was simple enough for her to understand.

"Can I play with the magic wand?" she asked as she looked around, presumably looking for a typical black and white tipped magician's wand.

"There not toys honey" Arnold told her.

"But I'm sure we can make an exception" Stella interrupted, picking up on the parents obvious display of trying to involve their daughter as much as possible "Why don't you come and sit on mommy's knee and we'll see what we can do?" he finished as the machine was turned on, Chantal obliged excitedly and with the help of her father she was perched on Helga's lap.

"First things first" Stella began "We need to put gel on mommy's stomach so the magic wand will work" he told her as he squeezed the gel onto Helga's bare abdomen.

"It's cold" Helga smiled when she shivered causing Chantal to look at her worried.

"And then we have to put the magic wand on mommy's tummy and move it until we can see and hear the baby on the TV" she told her, guiding her hand with the Doppler, pointing to the screen as she did so "You're a very good girl Chantal" she told her granddaughter as she let her guide her hand. The loud thumping startled he"

Baby's playing drums" she giggled when Arnold told her the noise was the baby telling them that he or she was growing nicely.

"Organs, baby's playing on the organs" she informed them with an accusatory glare in Arnold's direction. "Can we tell if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked looking at the screen, her hand wrapped firmly in Arnold while tears jumped to both their eyes at the image on screen.

"It's a boy!" Stella said.


	12. Contractions

A/N I don't know what to say is that I love you Neptune lol you know what it's like to be pregnant to which I have never been, hopefully I never will, but I guess going threw all that pain it's probably worth it right? So thank god for you as to Helga Pataki9 you obviously not taken sex education have you? You've got lots to learn my dear; you know I can't make everyone happy you know? But other than that

Xoxo

Contractions

"You look tired Helga." Her mother in law Stella commented.

Helga and Stella had met for lunch and they were sitting outside on the patio at one of Helga's favorite restaurants.

"I'm ok." Helga told her, although that wasn't entirely true because she was tired.

Helga had been tired for quite a while, pregnancy will do that to you, especially when you are 5 days overdue.

"You don't look ok, you look exhausted." Her mother in law said.

"I'm fine" Helga assured her with a smile.

"I have an idea, after lunch why don't you take Chantal home, pack an overnight bag for her and then I'll come and get her later and she can spend the night at our house. That way you might be able to rest.

"Thanks mom but you don't have to do that, really I'm fine." Helga said.

"I want to, besides Chantal hasn't spent the night in a long time."

"I'm sure." Her mother in law insisted.

So after lunch Helga went home and packed Chantal's bag and about an hour later her Stella came to pick her up. Helga took a nap on the couch until Arnold got home.

"Hey Hon, where's the munchkin?" Arnold asked.

"She's spending the night at your parent's house so I can relax." She answered with a smile.

"Oh that's nice of my parents" Arnold said.

Helga nodded.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Arnold asked.

"Sleep" Helga answered with a grin

Arnold smiled "Ok, but what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Pasta Alfredo sounds amazing tonight for some reason, cravings you got to love them."

Arnold laughed "alright, how about we go out to dinner. We can go to that little Italian place a few blocks from here, the one you really like."

"Sounds good to me, but I'm not hungry now, right now I really just want to take a nap. Is that ok?" She asked feeling a little guilty.

"Sure, no problem, I want to shower before we go anyway." Arnold said with a smile.

"Ok good, thanks babe." Helga said and then she shut her eyes but just a couple minutes later she felt something touching her legs.

She opened her eyes and saw a blanket covering her and Arnold was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Arnoldo but pregnant women are always hot and pregnant women living in the spring, well let's just say there is no need for a blanket.

Arnold chuckled and he took the blanket off of her.

Helga fell asleep and so Arnold went to shower. Two hours later Nick was getting hungry but Helga was still sawing logs and he didn't have the heart to wake her so he sat down and turned on the TV. Forty five minutes later she woke up and noticed he was sitting on the other couch watching a football game.

"It's the beginning of August why is there a football game on now?" She asked sleepily.

"It's a rerun" he answered.

Then he asked "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Yeah, let me go comb my hair and then we'll go." She said.

Arnold smiled and turned his attention back to the T.V.

Helga couldn't get off the couch.

"Arnold help, I've laid down and I can't get up." She said.

Arnold laughed and immediately gave her a hand up.

"You alright?" He asked once she was standing.

"Yeah, but boy am I looking forward to the day I can stand up without help."

He smiled sympathetically and then sat back down while she went to comb her hair. She combed her hair and then they left.

After they had ordered their food Helga looked at Arnold, smiled and said "I'm a little nervous."

"About what?" He asked.

"About how Chantal is going to take being a big sister, I could see her getting jealous and giving the baby a smack on the nose."

Arnold laughed "Yeah we are definitely going to have to watch her that's for sure. I think they will be really close growing up though, like I with your sister."

"I hope so, they are pretty close in age so hopefully that will help." Helga said.

Arnold nodded.

The couple enjoyed their dinner, talking about the new baby and their family in general.

After dinner they went for ice cream and then went home and went to bed. Just a couple hours later Helga was awoken by a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"Ouch" she said out loud and then turned to Arnold.

"Arnold wake up." She said shaking him.

Arnold opened his eyes and immediately noticed the grimace on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm in labor, I think we better go to the hospital." She said.

He quickly kicked the covers off of his legs and got out of bed. He hurriedly put on a pair of jeans, a shirt, socks and his shoes, then he went around to the other side of the bed and helped her get up.

"Let's go." He said gently grabbing her arm.

"Wait, help me get dressed. Just grab something out of the closet for me to wear, I don't care what." She said.

So Arnold quickly pulled a sundress from the closet.

"This ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Nick helped her get the dress on and he had also gotten one shoe on her when she said "Stop a minute Arnold, I'm getting another contraction."

Arnold stopped and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright, just breathe through it." He said quietly

She breathed for a minute and then stopped and looked at him.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said so Arnold let go of her hand and put her other shoe on.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah we have all the bags and things we need for the hospital right?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. always prepared, you've had everything ready and in the car for the last week." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and then he led her slowly out of the room. They were about 3 steps away from the door when she said

"Hold on, I'm getting another one."

Arnold stopped and turned to face her. This time Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him for support and Nick put his hands on her back and began to rub it gently.

"These contractions are pretty intense for only early labor." She said between deep breaths.

"Don't focus on that, just concentrate on your breathing." He said as he kissed the top of her head softly.

Arnold could feel her warm breath on his neck as she breathed deeply.

The contraction ended so she looked at him and said

"Ok let's go."

They took another step and then she stopped in her tracks.

"Arnold call 911" She shouted.


	13. Baby Boy

Baby Boy

Arnold looked at her and saw complete terror in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying but failing to stay calm as he hurriedly dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I just felt the baby drop, it's coming NOW."

Arnold's eyes grew really wide. He quickly dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My wife is in labor and she said that the baby is coming."

Helga was trying desperately not to scream while Arnold was on the phone. She held Arnold's wrist so tight that it left indentations in his skin. She was also literally biting her tongue.

"Ok and what is your address?" The operator asked calmly.

" 310 Cummins Hill Rd." Arnold said speaking so fast he could barely understand himself.

"Ok help is on the way." The operator said.

Arnold then hung up.

"Ok Honey an ambulance is on its way, just hang on." He said.

"I have to lie down." Helga said.

"Ok, do you want to go lie down in bed?" Arnold asked.

"No, I can't walk that far and there is no way I am making it up the stairs."

"Ok then let's go over here." Arnold said walking to his right, he grabbed her hand to guide her.

She only made it a couple of steps.

"I can't walk any more." She said.

"Ok then just lay down here." He said.

He was about to help her lay down on the floor when

"ahhhhhh" Helga cried out in pain. The pain was so intense it literally doubled her over.

"Breathe Helga" Arnold said calmly.

"Help me lay down now." She told him.

So very slowly he helped her to the ground.

"I'm so scared, what if the baby doesn't make it?" She asked in complete panic.

"He's going to be fine Honey, just keep breathing." Arnold said.

She began to pant wildly.

"That's it, good, just like that." He said sweetly.

"owww it hurts so bad." She screamed.

"I know I'm so sorry. Just focus on your breathing."

"I can't" She said.

"Yes you can, come on we'll do it together." Arnold said as he began to breathe with her.

She once again started panting wildly.

"Good, you're doing awesome." Arnold said.

"Oh God my water just broke." She said sounding even more terrified.

_"This can not be happening."_ Arnold thought to himself.

He had to stay calm on the outside for Helga's sake but on the inside he was completely panicked. Never had he been so scared, not even when he was in that glass coffin. While buried alive he knew there was a good chance that he would die, but at least his family was safe. Right now not only was the baby in danger but Helga's life could be in jeopardy as well, there is no telling what could go wrong.

"Ahhhhhh." She screamed again.

"Hang in there Helga." Arnold said, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"I have to push." She screamed.

"Don't you dare push, just breathe." Arnold said sternly.

He was officially starting to freak out.

"Arnold the baby is coming." She said.

"Breathe, just breathe." He said as he once again started to breathe with her.

"No Arnold listen to me, please just listen. The baby is coming and there is nothing I can do to stop it so you have to look."

"Helga I…I…can't" He stuttered.

"You have to." Helga said sounding as if she was begging.

"Ok" Arnold said as he let go of her hand.

Helga needed something to hold onto so she grabbed the back of her thighs and squeezed. Arnold lifted up her dress

"Oh shit" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked terrified.

"Nothing Honey, everything's fine." He said which was a complete lie, nothing was fine because the baby was crowning.

He was just about ready to redial 911 when he heard knocking on the door.

"Ok Helga the paramedics are here, just breathe." He said as he dashed to answer the door.

Seconds later he came running back to her followed by two paramedics. One of the paramedics was an older man and one was a young female.

Arnold immediately went to Helga's side and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be ok Sweetie." He said calmly.

He felt much more comfortable being a loving and supportive husband then he did being the obstetrician.

The young female paramedic also went to Helga's side and let her hold her hand, which Helga very much appreciated. The other paramedic prepared to deliver the baby.

"Oh my" he said sounding somewhat surprised when he saw the top of the baby's head.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" He asked.

Helga was in so much pain she couldn't even speak so Nick answered for her.

"Helga" he said.

"Helga, I'm Sam and this is Ashley. We are going to take good care of you" He said.

"Are you having a contraction right now?" He asked.

"I don't know, it just hurts really bad."

"Ok in that case push for me." Sam said.

She took a deep breath and pushed until she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

"Good Helga, push again." Sam said.

Helga again took a deep breath and pushed for as long as she could.

"Nice job, give me another push."

She pushed again

"Ahhhhh" she shrieked.

"Ok Helga the head is out. I need to suction out the baby's mouth and nose so right now I need you to just breathe, do not push. Do you understand?" He asked.

Helga nodded.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked horrified.

"Yes the baby will be fine." The paramedic assured her.

Helga looked at Arnold for support.

"The worst part is over, you're almost done." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Ashley asked.

"A boy." Helga said.

"That's exciting, is this your first baby?"

"Second" Helga said.

"Is your first a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"How nice, one of each." Ashley responded with a warm smile on her face.

She glanced around the room and saw several pictures of a little girl.

"Is that your daughter?" She asked pointing to one of the pictures.

"Yeah" Helga said.

"She's adorable, what's her name?"

"Chantal" Helga said, and even though she was still in a great deal of pain Helga managed a smile when her daughters' name was mentioned.

"Ok Helga, I'm finished suctioning out the baby's airways so I need you to push again for me." Sam said.

Helga pushed.

"Good, give me another one." Sam said when Helga slowly let out her breath.

Helga took a deep breath and pushed.

She then heard the sound of a baby's cry and her pain immediately disappeared.

"Congratulations you're right it's a boy." Sam said.

He laid the baby on Helga chest. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Hi baby boy, I love you so much." Helga said.

She glanced at Arnold, tears were welled in his eyes and he had the biggest ear to ear grin on his face. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"You were incredible, I love you so much." He said as the tears that were in his eyes began rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too football head."

They stared at the baby, he was bald, not one single hair was on his head. He had his mom's nose and mouth.

"He's adorable." Helga said proudly.

"He's huge too." Arnold said with a smile.

Arnold was right, he was a big baby.

"Yeah, he's a lot bigger than Chantal was that's for sure." helga said.

"How much did Chantal weigh?" Ashley asked.

"6 pounds and 9 ounces." Arnold answered.

"Then I think you're right, he is bigger." Ashley agreed as she looked at the baby.

Arnold got to cut the cord. Then Sam wrapped the baby in tinfoil to keep him warm and they loaded Helga on a stretcher and took her and the baby to the hospital. Arnold rode with them in the ambulance. On the way there Helga just held the baby. She was surprised at how alert he was. His eyes were wide open and he just looked around contently.

"What do you see Sweetheart?" she asked softly.

Helga glanced at Arnold, he was staring at her and the baby with a smile on his face.

"Want to hold him Arnold?" she asked.

Arnold nodded excitedly so she placed the baby in his arms.

"Hi" he whispered to his son. Arnold was beaming. The baby looked directly into his dad's eyes and Arnold's smile got even bigger.

"I'm your daddy, I love you so much."

Arnold looked at Helga "Because he's bald he looks like a little old man." He said with a grin.

"Arnold that's terrible." Helga said, but she was smiling.

"A very cute little old man." Arnold added with a smile of his own.

When they arrived at the hospital the baby was immediately whisked away so he could get checked out in the NICU. Helga was also taken to a room to be examined. Arnold felt torn, he didn't know which way to go, he didn't want to leave the baby but he didn't want to leave Helga either.

"Go with the baby." Helga said adamantly so that is what Arnold did.

It didn't take long for the doctors to determine that other than being understandably exhausted Helga was fine. Not long after that the neonatologist came in and told Helga that…..


	14. New Arrival

A/N: xoxo

New Arrival

The baby was just fine. Right behind the doctor was Arnold, pushing the baby in a hospital basinet. The baby might have been healthy but he certainly was not happy, he was screaming at the top of his little lungs.

"It's ok, we're gonna go see mommy." Arnold cooed trying to settle him down but it didn't work. He grinned as he handed the baby over to her.

"Hi baby boy." Helga said with a smile.

She gently rocked him back and forth and he eventually settled down. Arnold took a seat in the chair across the room from Helga's hospital bed. He called his parents and told them what had taken place. Then he called her own parents and they vowed to be on the next flight to New York. After he was off the phone Arnold took the baby back from Helga

"Sure, you give him to me when he is screaming and then take him away when he is nice and quiet." She joked.

"I know, that's a good gig I got going on isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

He sat back down in the chair and just stared at his new son.

"By the way Helga, they weighed him and he weighs 8 pounds and 7 ounces."

"Yikes, no wonder it hurt so bad." She said with a laugh.

He grinned at her.

His entire family arrived at the hospital within an hour. Chantal ran to Helga's bed and immediately climbed on.

"Mama" she said happily.

"Go easy Chantal, mommy probably still doesn't feel to great." Stella said.

"Hi Peanut." Helga said wrapping her little girl in a hug.

"Chantal, go see what daddy's got." Helga said pointing at Arnold.

"Dada" Chantal said as she got off the bed and walked over to Arnold.

"What's that?" Arnold asked as he showed Helga her new brother.

"Baby" she exclaimed excitedly.

"A baby that's right, who's baby is it?" He asked.

"Mine" she said.

Everybody laughed.

"Did you hear that Helga, we don't have to worry about paying for his college education, its Jasmine's baby so she can pay for it." Arnold said with a grin on his face.

Helga laughed.

Arnold switched the baby to his other arm and then picked Chantal up and set her on his lap.

"Be gentle." Arnold said as Helga reached out and touched the baby's blanket.

"Good girl" he praised when she gently tapped the blanket.

"Give the baby a kiss Chantal." Nick instructed her.

Arnold put his hand out just in case she tried to head butt the baby instead of kissing him but she very gently kissed her baby brother's nose.

Everybody clapped and cheered

"What a good big sister." Helga said relieved.

"Here, you hold him." Arnold said placing the baby on Chantal's lap, but making sure he kept his hands on the baby just to make sure Chantal didn't drop him. Chantal looked at Arnold and grinned.

"Get a picture of this please." Helga said to Phoebe , who as usual was holding her camera.

"Chantal, look up here." Rachel said as she held her camera, prepared to snap the picture. Jasmine looked up and gave her the cutest little grin.

"How precious, did you get it?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I got it, that's going to be an adorable picture." Phoebe said with a smile.

Chantal held the baby for a few more minutes and then gently started pushing him upwards towards Arnold. Arnold got the hint as he took the baby from her lap.

"He's heavy isn't he?" He said as he smiled at his little girl.

Chantal climbed off of Arnold's lap and wandered across the room.

"So what's the baby's name?" Gerald asked.

"Aidan Phillip." Helga said.

"Oh Phillip, after your grandpa?" Stellaasked.

Arnold nodded.

"That's nice." She said.

Arnold gave her a small smile.

Just then a baby started to cry in the hallway.

"Baby" Chantal exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Chantal come back here Sweetheart." Miles said as he raced after her.

"Mine" Chantal said.

"No that's not your baby, dada's got your baby. Now come back." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her back into the room.

After that everyone got to hold the baby. They visited for a while but then Chantal started to yawn.

"Looks like you'll be spending a couple more days at our house kiddo." Miles said to his granddaughter.

"No Nick can take her home, he doesn't have to stay up here with me." Helga said.

"You're not staying here by yourself, Chantal is just fine at our house." Stella insisted.

Jackie gave in, she knew it was pointless to argue with her mother.

Phoebe insisted on taking a picture of Helga, Arnold, Chantal, and the new baby together as a family. It took about 5 minutes to get a picture she was satisfied with but after she did everyone left.

After they left Nick called his grandparent to let them know that Helga had had the baby. Within twenty minutes of Arnold speaking to Gertie on the entire boarders showed up to see the new addition. Suzie carried in a big vase of flowers. "Here these are for you, they're from all of us." She said handing them to Helga.

"Thank you guys so much. You didn't need to do that." Helga said.

"We wanted to." Suzie said with a smile.

Ernie went over to Arnold and the baby

"Alright Arnold, hand him over." he said as she put out her arms.

Arnold smiled and gave him to him.

"This kiddo is huge, how much does he weigh?" Phil asked.

"8 pounds 7 ounces." Nick said.

"Wow you go girl." Gertie said as she walked over to Helga and gave her a high five.

After that Ernie made Arnold move out of his chair so she could sit down with the baby.

"Let's see how much hair you have." She said as she took off the baby's hat.

"What hair?" Arnold asked with a laugh.

"Look at that you don't have any hair." Oskar said to the baby as she looked at the baby's bald head. "I don't think I have seen a baby that was quite this bald." he said with a smile.

Arnold chuckled at all of them.

"Alright Arnold I have been patient long enough, what is his name?" Ernie asked.

Arnold looked at Helga but she just smiled and nodded, she thought he should be the one to tell his team the baby's special name.

"Aidan" Arnold replied.

"That's cute, what's his middle name?" Ernie asked.

Arnold took a deep breath. "Phillip" he said as tears stung his eyes.

Tears started to immediately trickle down Phil's face.

Arnold grabbed a Kleenex and took it over to him.

"You ok?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

She nodded,

She smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Once again Arnold sat down in the chair with the baby, who now had his little eyes open.

"Alright Aidan, we need to talk." He said quietly.

"First off, when your sister is old enough to date I need you to beat up all of her boyfriends so I don't have to. Secondly, which sport do you want to play when you get older? I know your mom is pulling for basketball but I think I might prefer football, but it's up to you, whatever you decide to do we'll support you. Just remember what I said about your sister's boyfriends that's the most important thing."

The baby yawned.

"Is that too much to handle for one day? That's ok, we can talk about it later." Nick said with a smile as the baby shut his eyes.

"I love you son." Arnold said as he leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead.


	15. 5 yrs later

A/N: thank you for the reviews they mean so much, this chapter is based on the movie I don't know she does it with Sarah Jessica Parker

Arnold and Helga have been married for 6 years and have 4 children. Chantal, Aidan, Eloise and Heath

"Arnold what time is it" " 5:30 sweetie, go back to bed for a half an hour"

"I was thinking of taking a shower" " In that case I think I just might join you."

After a half an hour of a playful shower it was time to get down to business. Arnold was off to work and Helga was busy getting the kids ready for school.

Inga was up at the crack of dawn making breakfast

" Hi mommy" said a year 5 old Chantal

" Hi sweetheart, and how are this morning"

" Not so good I don't want to go to school today."

" Chantal we've been over this, your a big girl and are going to go to school"

" Mom! What's for breakfast?" shouted a moody Aidan but every time Helga looked at him he resembled herself so much it was kind of scary.

" Waffles and please speak to me with respect" picking up Heath putting him in his high chair

3 yr old Eloise came down the hall still in her pajamas holding her stuffed animal, " Eloise hurry up" she was such a slow eater

After breakfast Helga was off to the Milford learning school, and to begin her usual day.


End file.
